Our Times Together
by SecretGurl02
Summary: About a year after the Grand Magic Games, dragons take over the world. Lucy, Rogue, and Sting are believed to be the only members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth left! Now, they have to continue living and defeat the dragons to bring humanity back to the world. (This story talks about what happens during the time period after the Grand Magic Games to when Rogue goes seven years back.)
1. The Lost of Fairy Tail

**Hey everyone! :D I just found out it was Rolu week two days ago.. xD **

**So this fanfic talks about what happens about one year after the Grand Magic Games all the way to where Rogue-Sama goes seven years back into the past. So like...think of the characters all as the future characters. **

**This story just involves Frosch's death and Rogue killing Sting and taking his powers and Rogue slowly becoming evil and going back into the past like in the anime and all those stuff, that Future Rogue-Sama said in the anime, would happen. :P ****This fanfic will have about 5 chapters I'm assuming.**

**(If you were wondering why I called Rogue-Sama by Rogue-Sama then it's obviously cuz I'm MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! xD)**

o ~ O ~ o

"Hey, blondie!" Sting Eucliffe calls out to his also blonde-haired friend, running towards her at top speed.

Lucy Heartfilia turns around to face him and huffs in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Call. Me. Blondie. You're a blonde, too, you know!"

"Sorry about this idiot," apologizes Rogue Cheney, who is also ticked off by Sting. He smacks him hard on back of Sting's heads, which results Sting into falling face-flat on the ground.

"HEY! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ANOTHER FIGHT, YOU BASTARD!?" Sting yells angrily.

"I don't feel like fighting," replies Rogue coolly.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Lucy giggles at the two arguing dragon slayers but couldn't help but feel sad. They reminded her so much of Natsu and Gray...thinking about them two makes her think about Erza and Wendy...Happy and Carla...Levy and Gajeel...the Strauss siblings...Master Makorov the whole entire Fairy Tail guild..

A few months ago, dragons have taken over the world and made all the still-living humans live in fright. The dragons have destroyed most of humanity, and everyone was trying hard to survive. Lucy met the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth when she and the rest of Fairy Tail were fighting off the dragons...

_It was about a year after the Grand Magic Games, they, the whole Fairy Tail, were in a bloody and destroyed battlefield, fighting a single dragon who they fail to even hurt. Some members were already lost and despair was taking over the remaining._

_"O-Our attacks...it's no use..." said Gray Fullbuster._

_"What do we do?" yelped Wendy Marvell, shivering from fear._

_"Shouldn't we retreat!?" suggested Lucy._

_"Even though I promised myself I would never give up, giving up and running is the only option left now..." said Erza Scarlet._

_"NO!" __Everyone looks above only to see the great Natsu Dragneel, carried by his exceed Happy. Both with determined looks on their faces. "NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I GIVE UP!" yells Natsu furiously. He engulfed both of his fists with flames and Happy released him over the dragon. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"_

_The dragon shook madly but the great Natsu Dragneel was still on him._

_"I-It's working!" Lucy exclaimed, a little hope coming back to her._

_"Everyone, attack!" commanded Erza, directing her sword towards the dragon._

_"YEAH!" everyone cheered, getting their spirits back._

_"Hey, shrimp," said Gajeel, not facing the petite girl._

_"Yes, Gajeel-san?" questioned Levy._

_Gajeel still kept his back turned on her but said, "Stay behind me...or you'll get hurt..."_

_Levy, taken a little back by his response but smiled and blushed. "Yes..."_

_"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT US..." says Master Makorov Dreyer as he grew bigger...and bigger...and bigger...from a leprechaun to a giant beast with glowing red eyes, "BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"_

_The Strauss siblings get into their strongest Take-Over forms and charged. The less important members throwing all the attacks they can. It was working...before _another _dragon came... This one was two times larger than the one they were fighting, meaning it's two times larger than Master!_

_"Oh... Oh my god..." mumbled Lucy, covering her mouth._

_"What the hell is this..?" asked Gray._

_"It's Acnologia...the dragon king..." said Erza, eyes widening in shock._

_"It's back!" Master Makorov said. "We were defeated by Acnologia about eight years ago... But we have gotten stronger...our bond as family will defeat you!"_

_"We'll defeat you, Acnologia..and KILL you!" declared Natsu, leaping from the dragon towards Acnologia. "YAAAAAAA!"_

_"Natsu, STOP!" Lucy screamed._

_"That idiot!" Gray said._

_"N-NATSU! GET BACK THERE!" ordered Master Makorov._

_"Natsu?" Mirajane questioned._

_"It's Natsu!" Lisanna gasped, pointing at Natsu flying towards the dragon king._

_"What is he thinking!?" Gajeel yelled._

_Then it all happened so fast...but in slow motion... Acnologia raised up a claw and stomped Natsu down. Just like that._

_Everyone gasped and couldn't say anything for awhile. "NATSUUUU!"_

_"You should know Natsu by now, he couldn't just die like that as if he was a fly getting swatted away!" Gray shouted._

_"B-But..." Lucy sniffled._

_"Heh... Did you really think I'd die just like that..?" they heard Natsu's voice said. Eventually, Natsu jumped out from under the ground and sent a punch flying at Acnologia's face._

_"Natsu!" Lucy cried of happiness._

_"EVERYONE! CHARGE!" Erza commanded._

_"YEAH!" everyone cheered again. They all dashed towards the dragon king, a tint of fear but a ton of hope in their eyes._

_Natsu, however, slowly approached Lucy with an unreadable expression._

_"Natsu..?" questioned Lucy. She thought he'd be the most outstanding one, charging towards Acnologia and throwing whatever attacks he can._

_"Lucy..." Natsu said, kneeling down on one leg and pressing his forehead against hers._

_"N...Natsu..?" Lucy was taken by surprise and tears began running down from her eyes for some reason._

_"After we get this guy finished up, what do you say about a mission?" asked Natsu with his signature grin._

_"Mm..." Lucy nodded, smiling back at him._

_Acnologia breathed fire out of his mouth and the whole entire place was caught on fire. They could hear screams of some of their guildmates in the fire but couldn't see any of them. It was only them two._

_"Grr..." Natsu growled. "How dare he..?" he said in threatening tone._

_"Natsu... Everyone's..."_

_"I know... Lucy, go to a safe place," ordered Natsu, standing protectively in front of her._

_"But-" Lucy began._

_"No buts..." said Natsu. "Our guildmates are still in those flames and I have to help them..."_

_"I'll help!" _

_"Lucy, look at the condition you're in!" shouted Natsu. "Your spirits must be tired, too! You won't be any help so hurry and find a place to hide!" His expression quickly softened. "I didn't mean to sound that harsh...sorry, but you really need to find a place to hide, Luce! I promise you a mission after I'm done..." After that, he turned his back on her and began heading into the flames, towards Acnologia, who was waiting for him..._

_"NATSU!" screamed Lucy, but he was already gone...gone into the flames of the dragon king._

_"Rogue! Where the hell are you!?" Lucy heard a familiar voice call._

_"I'm right here, you idiot!" she heard another familiar voice._

_"Hey! It's not my freaking fault I can't see through this wacky smoke whatever it is! ...Hey! I feel something!"_

_"Stop touching me!"_

_"W-Who's there...?" Lucy asked quietly, knowing no one would hear her since she was talking so softly._

_"Did I just hear a voice!?" that same familiar voice said._

_"I did, too..." said the other one. "It came from that way..."_

_Lucy heard rustling sounds and footsteps come her way, and she wanted to run but something made her stay in her place. Then two figures came in sight. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth._

_"Eh? Isn't she that blondie from Fairy Tail?" asked Sting._

_"Her name was...something like Lucy...?" Rogue said._

_"Ahh! Nevermind, let's just get her to the cave!" yawned Sting. "She's the only survivor we found..."_

_"Can't you see she can't walk, idiot?" Rogue picked Lucy up without her permission and carried her on his back. Without another word from any of them, they began making their way to somewhere Lucy didn't know._

_"U-Um..." Lucy said. "Are you...Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth?"_

_"Yeah, you got the right people," replied Rogue with his usual emotionless face._

_"HA! Seems like we're quite famous, aren't we, Rogue!?" exclaimed Sting energetically._

_"You're seriously getting on my last nerve, Sting..." warned Rogue. "But- Lucy, right? why weren't you with the rest of Fairy Tail?"_

_"F-Fairy Tail was...still there...in that fire..." cried Lucy. _

_"So basically...they're dead, right?" Sting asked stupidly._

_"Sting, shut up before I make you," threatened Rogue dangerously scary._

_"Yes, sir.." Sting said sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_"Where are the rest of _your _guild?" Lucy asked._

_"Sabertooth was wiped out by that damn dragon king..." answered Rogue, anger clear in his voice._

_"..and we weren't able to do anything, we're the only ones left I believe..." added Sting._

_"We're here..." informed Rogue, stopping in front of a cave._

_"C'mon, let's go..." said Sting, making his way into the cave, where Lucy saw two exceeds, Frosch and Lector._

_"I knew Sting-kun would make it back!" Lector exclaimed, jumping up from his spot._

_"Fro thinks so, too!" agreed Frosch, raising both paws into the air._

_"Frosch, Lector, this is Lucy," Rogue introduced to them. "She was the only survivor we found so she'll be staying with us. Lucy, this is Frosch and Lector, our exceeds."_

_"Fairy-san?" Lector questioned._

_"Fairy-san is very pretty!" exclaimed Frosch cutely. Rogue gently placed Lucy down on the ground and handed her a tissue to wipe the tears she didn't notice she crying out._

_"Sorry for just suddenly bringing you here," apologized Rogue. _

_"No...I should be thanking you for helping me," said Lucy. "If it wasn't for you guys then I probably would still be just sitting there, doing nothing. Thank you..." She tried to force a smile but she was too sad to smile right now. The whole Fairy Tail...her family...was gone... She couldn't take it anymore and just let the tears stream down from her brown eyes. She shared so many memories with them, both happy and sad ones... "I-I'm sorry...it's just...just..." she sniffled._

_Rogue gave her an understanding look and patted her head. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Just think of us as friends from now on... Fairy Tail and Sabertooth _are _friends now you know. So we're not enemies anymore."_

_"Thank you, Rogue... You're so nice," Lucy said, smiling a real smile now. _

_Rogue returned the smile. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled to a girl but this certain girl somehow made him..._

_"Will you two stop flirting and help us get food already!?" Sting growled, his hands on his hips._

_"Fro thinks so, too!"_

_Rogue and Lucy blushed and Rogue stood up. "Frosch, Lector, take care of Lucy while we're gone, will you?"_

_"We'll take good care of Fairy-san so don't worry!" assured Lector.  
><em>

_"Fro will play with Fairy-san!" Fro cheered._

_"Be back soon!" Sting waved and headed out of cave with Rogue. They slowly walked out of sight and Lucy just watched with a smile. _

_She was glad she was going to make new friends._

Lucy sighs happily at the memory. "You two need to stop fighting!" huffs Lucy.

"It ain't my fault this bastard is being so rude!" Sting says.

"And it isn't my fault this idiot is being so annoying," Rogue says, before they begin bickering about more random stuff.

Lucy just watches and sighs again. She didn't know what was ahead of her but for now, she'll just enjoy every day with these two.

o ~ O ~ o

**I'm very sorry if it was boring! ;-; I didn't know how to end it. The next chapter might have Frosch's death.. T^T FROSCHHH! And then Rogue-Sama will become evil!**

**But thank you so much for reading, the next chapter will be out in a few days.. BYEE! ;)**


	2. Love Birds

**OMIGOD! -squeals- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! I enjoyed each and every one of them! :')**

**Okay, now the following paragraph is a reply to all of the reviews! xD**

**For starters, yes, this is a Rolu fanfiction but there are some tints of Nalu, too. Many of you don't want Frosch to die but he does in the future Rogue-Sama's timeline! ;-; and this is what this story is about. But I dunno if I'm going to make Frosch die...yet, in this chapter. So there's no feels in this chapter.. :'( I enjoyed all your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chappie! :D (PS. Rogue-Sama is mine...and mine only... *^* ..anyone who tries stealing him away from me will become my love rival...and _IzzyLovesRolu _is now already officially one... xD)**

o ~ O ~ o

_"Where...am I?" Lucy asks, even though she knew there would be no answer. She spins around in the dark place, trying to find a sign of anyone or a way out. This place was dark, nothing but darkness. She didn't even know where the walls were, it felt as if she was in the middle of space, except there were no stars or planets and there was air. "A-Anyone?" __  
><em>

_Suddenly, people start to appear before her. She quickly got out her whip just in case it was danger coming. But instead, it was them... Her family who she had lost a few months ago... _

_Fairy Tail._

_"M-Minna!" Lucy exclaims in great surprise as she runs towards them. Tears of joy were overfilling her eyes and would not stop running now her cheeks. _

_Natsu was standing there with his signature grin and all with Happy. Lucy's arms spread out to get ready to embrace him into a tight hug but to her surprise...s__he goes right through him._

_It was as if he was a ghost, or just an illusion. Running right through his body. _

_Lucy immediately takes in what happened and sharply turns back to Natsu, who didn't seem to notice what happened and still has his grin across his face. Moments later, he vanishes in a blink of an eye. Happy, too. Everyone still stood there, warm smiles still decorating their faces._

_"This- What's happening?" Lucy asks herself. She could feel herself shivering of fright and her skin getting goosebumps. She takes a step towards Gray and reaches out a hand, but just like what happened with Natsu, it went right through him. "G-Gray..?" Next, she tries Erza but ending up with the same result. "Erza...!" And with one blink of an eye, those two were gone._

_She swiftly turns around to look closely at the remaining members. Their expressions haven't changed, and they were still standing in the same exact spot they were in since the very start! _

_"W-Who are you..?" Lucy was terrified, and very sad and disappointed at the same time. Stepping one foot back, she feels herself falling, and falling, and falling, for who-knows how long. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" Rogue calls, gently shaking her in her sleep.

"Mm.. Nhh.." Lucy moans, head turning from side to side. Sweat was pouring from her forehead and it was worrying Rogue, who always seems to wake up early even though he was surely not a morning person and hated the bright light. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes snap open and she flings herself into his arms, causing his face to turn tomato-red. Her eyes were squeezed shut and was hugging Rogue like her life depended on it.

"H-Hey, Lu-Lucy..." mumbles Rogue, who was having a super hard time breathing _and _blushing like a madman in the firm and hard grasp of Lucy. "L-Lucy...I-I'm going to...die i-if you do-don't let me g-go..." Lucy's eyes snap open again, and once she realizes what she was doing, she immediately let go of the suffocating Rogue, wide-eyed.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! S-So sor-sorry!" stutters Lucy, who was now _also_ blushing as red as a ripe tomato. "I-I just- just- Uh, I-I di-didn't know wh-what I was doing! I'm so sorry, Rogue!" _Curse my stuttering. Curse my blush. Curse everything. __  
><em>

Rogue was coughing and gasping for air the second Lucy let go. Jeez, she was strong. "I-It's okay..." Rogue replies, face still red.

"Heyyyy... What's all the ruckus about..?" asks a groggily voice that belonged to the White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe. They turn towards him to see him sitting up, rubbing his sleepy half-lidded eyes.

"Uh...it's nothing," says Lucy nervously.

"Everything's alright," Rogue replies in an assuring way, already almost recovered from the incident, but a hint of pink still could be seen on his cheeks.

Sting yawns and stands up, stretching and doing some...warm-ups? "Yosh! What do you guys think about a food hunt today?" he suggests energetically with a big grin that kind of reminded Lucy of Natsu.

"Sting-kun is awesome!" cheers Lector.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

"Well, our food supply is running low so I don't see why not," replies Lucy with a sweet smile.

Rogue just simply nods in response.

"Then it's settled! Everyone, get ready and go, go, go!" exclaims Sting, pumping a fist into the air.

"Go, go!" Lucy, Frosch, and Lector echos, energy pumping through them. They begin talking about where to go and what kinds of food to find while Rogue was leaning against the wall just looking at them.

Rogue smiles and sighs as the sight of his energetic friends. But he wonders how long this will last. Dangerously going out to look for food every few days. Being able to still laugh and act carefree like this. He has a feeling things won't be as easy as they seem right now.

o ~ O ~ o

"White Dragon's _ROOAAAARRRR_!" Sting roars as a blasting white light shoots out from his mouth, knocking down only a few of the three-headed monsters that were surrounding them.

"Shadow Dragon's _ROARRR_!" Rogue also roars as a dark shadow attack blasts out from his mouth towards more of the creatures.

"_Moo~! _Lucy, I'm getting very tired!" says Taurus the Bull.

"Thanks, Taurus, why don't you go and have a rest?" Lucy suggests thoughtfully, closing the gate. Then she took out a different key from her tiny key-holding pouch and sways it across the air. "Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

The lion spirit appears in his usual attire and adjusts his thick square glasses while flicking his orange locks. "Hey, Lucy, it's nice to see you again," Loke, or otherwise known as Leo the Lion, says in a flirtatious way.

"Hey, Loke, do you think you can give me a hand here with these monsters?" asks Lucy.

"Of course. Anything for you, Lucy," replies Loke, replacing his usual expression with a determined one which he always uses in battle. Now this was Lucy's most trustworthy spirit we've all heard about. He flashes forward and gets ready to attack. "Regulus Magic!"

That took some another few of the monsters but not as much as how many Sting and Rogue took down with their attacks. But still, it was quite impressive magic.

Frosch and Lector were hiding behind a tree while the three were fighting the three-headed creatures, not daring to make a sound for the monsters might direct their attention on them instead. But they were mentally cheering for them in their minds.

Soon all of the monsters were wiped out, leaving the corpse scattering across the ground. They slump onto the ground, panting and exhausted.

"Why in-" pant "-the world-" pant "-do we have-" pant "to fight these stupid things?" asks Sting.

Lucy inhales and then exhales deeply before commenting. "I-It's just how-" pant "-things have to work."

"Let's go..." Rogue huffs. He gets back up on his feet, partially recovered, and waits for the rest to get ready to move forward.

"So-" pant "-what in the world are we looking for today?" Sting asks as he stands up.

"There's nothing really left in this world," says Lucy. "This forest as most of the remaining food sources left in this world. There's a few berries, but some may be poisonous. Maybe a few fruits? And some animals, but they look too creepy to eat."

Sting sighs. "My god... Is this how our lives will be like from now on? Living in the fear of dragons?"

An image of the future Rogue that had come to Crocus a little after the Grand Magic Games, the one who brung seven dragons through the Eclipse Gate and destroying most of the town, flashes through Rogue's mind. _Dragons..._ _Becoming the Dragon King... _Would he become like _him_? After that incident, he's always wondered if he would become like _that _man. He knows he wouldn't do such a thing to his friends. Was that _really_ his future self who went seven years back in time, bringing seven dragons, destroying a town, causing so much chaos?

Last night, he had a dream - no, nightmare - about his future self. He was getting sucked into the darkness when he all of a sudden woke up, sweating cold and breathing hard. He wasn't able to fall asleep after that. When he saw Lucy woke up, looking just like him, he knew she also had some kind of a nightmare and understood how she felt.

But little did Rogue know, Sting _also_ had a nightmare. A nightmare where Sting saw himself being killed...by his long-time partner, Rogue Cheney. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. After Rogue killed him, he could see Rogue's hair turn into a new weird hairstyle - a long ponytail with half of it a silvery-white color and the other still black. New markings outlining his eyes. It wasn't the Rogue he knew but it seemed so real. So real...

Lucy shakes her head. "I believe we'll do it, we'll take out the dragons and bring the world we once knew back, no, I _know _we'll do it." A confident smile was plastered across her face, and that was enough to reassure the two dragon slayers that everything would be alright.

Rogue nods and gives her a small, but very gentle smile. "Thank you, Lucy." Now that was what made him admire the celestial mage, her high beliefs and determination.

"Well said, blondie!" praises Sting. He pats - or more particularly smacks - her back, which causes Lucy to fall forward.

She waits for the hard impact with the ground, but instead, she felt herself landing on something, something other than the hard ground. She opens her eyes and looks up and see Rogue. Feeling her face heat up, she quickly leaps back and scrambles behind a tree. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy blurts out.

"Um, well, i-it's okay..." Rogue says, face also heating up for the second time that day. He wasn't really thinking about anything. His body just automatically moved on its own.

"HAHAHAHA! You two love birds can go make out and flirt somewhere else!" laughs Sting uncontrollably, clutching his stomach tightly.. "HAHAHAHAHA! T-This is just... HAHAHAHA!"

"Sting..." Rogue says in a threatening tone, towering over him.

"Y-Yes..?" Sting asks nervously.

"You're gonna die... So, any last words?" Rogue asks with a scary smirk. He was so going to beat the hell out of this guy, something he has wanted to do for days.

"Um... Oh, I know!" Sting exclaims.

"What?"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!" Sting yells as he races off, to who-knows-where.

o ~ O ~ o

**LOL! I'm so sorry for not updating for like...what? About two weeks? xD ****Sooooo sorry! T^T I've been busy with school and needed some ideas for what to write about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_****WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE ONE WHO KILLED FROSCH!?****_

**Please answer that question! (/.\) I have a feeling it's Sting and is planning to have him be the one who killed him but I want your ideas, too! Thank you! T^T**


	3. Frosch and Lector

**Wah... Didn't get as many favorites, follows, and reviews as last time and as much as I was expecting... T^T ****But I will still do my best and make this story a suspense-filled one to make everyone love it! *-* HUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thank you so much, _IzzyLovesRolu_, for reviewing! T^T You were the only reviewer! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :D Now you're my mega love rival... *0* I think it's Sting, too, so I'm making it as Sting killing Frosch! ;-;**

**I'm seriously making Frosch die in this chapter (I sound so evil and harsh.. O.O) so... -throws a box of tissues in your face- you may need that. xD **

o ~ O ~ o

"Why do we have to come out here again today!?" groans Sting. "We already have enough food that'll last for about a week so whyyy!?" he cries dramatically as he falls to his hands and knees.

"Stop acting like a whiny baby and deal it with," says an annoyed Rogue. "It's not like you don't know that we have to train."

"Yeah," Lucy agrees with a cheerful smile, "Rogue's right. And we barely even defeated those monsters from yesterday. I know there are some even stronger ones, and what if we unfortunately bump into one of them!?"

Rogue nods.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I can just take them down with one shot!" Sting bigmouths.

"Sting-kun is the best!" says Lector.

"Fro thinks so, too!" says Frosch.

Rogue sighs. "Cocky bastard..." he huffs.

"Oh come on, Rogue, now _you're_ also acting like a little kid," giggles Lucy teasingly.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant bird dives down and scoops up Lector from the ground by his blue vest up into the air.

"E-Eh..?" Lector questions, puzzled at what just happened. The others also took a few seconds to take in what in the world just happened because it was so sudden.

"LECTOR!" they all yell.

"W-Wait, what!? Sting-kun! Help me!" Lector cries as he struggles in the bird's grasp.

"Hurry up, people! That feathered-bastard flew that way!" shouts Sting, running forward as fast as he could.

"Come on," says Rogue, placing Frosch on his shoulder before chasing after Sting with Lucy tailing him close behind.

"Lector..." Frosch sniffles with watery eyes.

"Don't worry, Frosch! I'm sure Lector will be alright," comforts Lucy.

"Nnn." Frosch bobs his head.

They came to stop when they saw two different paths they could take. Now they had to decide which path the bird went.

"Oh great..." groans Sting in annoyance. "No time for this crap!"

"Looks like we'll just have to go separate ways, eh?" asks Rogue.

"Alright! All three of you can take that path-" Sting points to the path on the left "-and I will take that path," he says, pointing to the path on the right.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Lucy asks worriedly. "Why don't Rogue go with you and me and Frosch will go by ourselves?"

"That's too dangerous!" Rogue says.

"Fro wants to go!" exclaims Frosch, running into the path on the right.

"Frosch!" Rogue calls. "Ugh... Sting, you can just take that path with Frosch. We'll take the one on the left like planned."

"Alright, it's settled!" Sting says. "See ya later!" He gives them a quick wave and hurriedly goes after the little green exceed in the pink suit.

"Come on, Lucy, before Lector and that bird gets far," Rogue says softly, a little embarrassed by the fact that he'll have to be with Lucy - alone.

"O-Okay," replies Lucy. He could sense that she was feeling the same way he was.

o ~ O ~ o

"Frosch! Wait up!" Sting calls, but the little exceed just continues running as if it didn't hear him. _Darn this little cat. Who knew he'd be such a fast runner? _

"Lector!" Frosch cries.

"Frosch! I said wait up!" Sting commands.

"Lector!" Frosch cries again.

Then the gigantic bird from before landed into front of them, causing a whoosh of dust to fly into the air. After the dust cleared, Sting got a better close-up view of the bird.

The bird was a royal blue color with elegant and soft-looking feathers. It's tail consisted of large, elegant dark blue and green feathers with a green feather brushed back on it's head. It was about five Sting's high, which definitely was very tall.

"Arghhh! You..." Sting growls in a low voice. "Where the hell is Lector!? I'm warning you - if you don't want to get hurt then you better hand over Lector right this moment or you'll have to face the Great Sting Eucliffe who will give you no mercy, you feathered-kidnapper of Lector!" Sting points his index finger towards the bird, trying to act like powerful and cool as he can, but...

"Caw! Caw!" was the bird's only reply.

A moment of silence for our dumbfounded warrior...

Sting sweatdrops and drops his hand in frustration. "I see... So you're just a regular over-sized bird, huh?"

Without a warning or sign of any sort, the bird shoots a beam of black light from it's mouth, forming a large, deep crater in ground between Sting and Frosch.

"Okay, I take that back..." Sting says while sweatdropping.

"Fro thinks so, too," whimpers Frosch, putting his paws over his mouth.

The bird delivers another dark attack at them, and while it did, Sting noticed its elegant feathers turn from blue and green to black and its eyes turning from a sapphire-blue to a blood-red.

"What heck...?"

o ~ O ~ o

Meanwhile, Rogue and Lucy were just roaming through a haunted forest. There was a scary tension around them but the awkward tension easily overpowered that. Neither of them really minded the silence and actually enjoyed it at first, but now it was kind of getting awkward and disturbing.

"So, um..." Lucy says, attempting to break the awkwardness.

"So you're Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia and the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, correct?" Rogue asks, not looking at her. It wasn't really much of a question since Rogue already knew she is but he didn't have anything else to say.

"Mm." Lucy nods. "I've heard that you're father was Skiadrum."

"Yeah," replies Rogue. "He was a great father and it was very hard for me to kill him."

"I understand," says Lucy, closing her eyes. "Do you like books?" was the random question Lucy asks.

"Yes, I do. But I don't really read a lot due to training and lack of money for Sting and I's apartment rent."

"Well, you don't have to worry about apartment rent anymore," Lucy laughs halfheartedly.

No reply.

"Uh... Heheheh..." Lucy laughs nervously before turning her attention back to the road. "Why did you let Frosch go with Sting?"

This caught Rogue's attention but he still didn't look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Lucy yells as her attention turns back to Rogue. "I noticed you have been quite distant with Frosch lately! Why is that!?"

"Well..." he hesitantly starts. "I've heard about how Frosch was going to die...in a year..." His bangs shadow his eyes, making it hard for Lucy to read his expression, not that it wasn't already hard enough. "I was afraid that I would be the cause of his death," he continues darkly, "that's why I tried keeping my distance."

Lucy was taken back by the response. How would _he _be the reason? And more, how did _he _know about this? "H-How did you know?"

"I talked to my future self...and he told me," Rogue replies.

_He met his future self!? _Lucy screams inside her head.

"So, is it true? That Frosch will die?"

"We don't know," Lucy answers honestly. "Future Rogue claims that Frosch does but we don't know if it's true or not. But I know one thing..." Rogue finally directs his full attention to her, waiting for her reply. "You're not the reason of it," she says with an assuring and serious look.

Rogue turns away from her and takes a deep breath. "Yeah...I guess..."

o ~ O ~ o

"_W__ho _the hell are you?" asks Sting. It sounded more like a demand than a question. Sting's expression has quickly changed from a shocked one to a serious one.

"I am known as the Black Bird, Syria," the bird introduces herself in a surprisingly, soothe goddess-like voice.

"I didn't mean an introduction! Where the hell is Lector and why the hell did you take him, you feathered-bastard!?" Sting yells at him.

"Oh, you mean that feisty little cat? Why, he is right here," replies Syria, revealing Lector from behind one of her wings.

"St-Sting-kun..." shivers Lector.

"Lector!" Sting shouts. "Give Lector back to me!"

"I can't just simply hand the hostage over to you, child," says Syria.

"Damn you, bird!"

"It is also against my wishes to have this innocent cat like this and to have to cause you trouble. But if that's what it takes to save my sister from Motherglare then I won't hesitate!

"Motherglare..?" Sting questions, slightly confused.

"That dragon Motherglare has taken my sister, Symphia, and if I want her back then I'll have to do this," explains Syria determinedly. "If you want this cat back then you must kill that other cat - the one beside you."

"The one...beside me...?" says Sting as he slowly and nervously turns his head to face a teary-eyed Frosch.

"Sting..?" says Frosch.

"I-I can't do that!" yells Sting. "That's just insane! I would never hurt my partner's best friend! Frosch is my friend, too, but he means a lot to Rogue! I can't just do that! I can't!"

"Well, then. Your little cat's life wouldn't be kept then..." threatens Syria.

Sting eye widen and mind goes blank.

What should he do? Should he kill Frosch? If he doesn't then that stupid bird will kill Lector! But if he kills Frosch then who knows how Rogue kill take the news and who knows what he'll do to him!?

His eyes to from Lector to Frosch. Lector to Frosch. Lector to Frosch. Of course Lector is a more important friend to him than Frosch, but Frosch was also his nakama and friend! He can't do it!

Then finally, he came to a decision.

"I won't do it," says Sting darkly. "If I can't just simply go back with both of them alive then I'll just have to _fight _for it to happen!" He activates into his Dragon Force mode, knowing that this bastard won't be very easy. Yes, he's not as dumb as Natsu. He has a brain, and he uses it. "_White Dragon's Holy Breath_!" he attacks. This attack was the same as White Dragon's Roar but stronger.

"A White Dragon Slayer? Sounds interesting," Syria muses.

Sting ignores her comment and continues to throw all the attacks he can on her, but she ends up dodging all of them. "GRRRR!" growls Sting furiously. "I've had enough of this bullshit! _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova_!"

"Hmm?" Syria shields herself with her wings...and blocks it. _Holy Nova _was Sting's most powerful attack, and for Syria to just block it that easily without making even a scratch on her was amazing!

Sting gapes. _Grr... If it continues like this then I'll use up all my magic power and that feathered-bastard would just keep dodging it! _Sting thinks. "_Holy Ray_!" A light generates between his hands and creates a large sphere, which fires multiple white rays at Syria.

Due to the large number of rays fired at her, it was hard to dodge all of them so she decides to show him what she is really made of. "_Dark Windmill Slash_!" she says, sharply flapping her wings once, creating a black boomerang-like attack towards him._  
><em>

Sting could feel the high level of power in that attack. There was no way he was going to do it if he didn't use _that _attack. He positions his hands stretched out on either side of him, his palm facing up. "_Holy Dragon's Forbidden Spell: HOLY CIRCLE RAAAAAGGEE_!" Sting yells. A large magic circle surrounds him, and blinding white light shoots out from the parts the magic circle has conquered. It grows larger, and larger, and larger._  
><em>

"Sting!" calls a frightened and crying Frosch.

"Sting-kun! You can't use that!" screams Lector. "You may not be able to live after using that spell!"

Syria was completely by the outburst. "What!?"

"_GAHHHHHHHH_!" yells Sting, trying his best to endure the pain. After he really couldn't take anymore pain, his palms immediately make contract with the ground, and the light becomes even more blinding and brighter before it was disappeared in one flash.

Sting slowly opens his eyes again to meet the blue sky. He was panting - hard. That forbidden spell took up all of his magic power. But did he get that bird away? Did he...win?

"Sting-kun!" yells an all-too-familiar voice.

"Ah! L-Lector!" Sting yells back, sitting back up and forgetting all the pain in his body for a moment. Lector leaps into his arms, and the two share a tight embrace. "I-I'm so glad you're okay!" Sting sniffles.

"Me, too."

"Where's Frosch?" Sting suddenly asks.

"Frosch..?" questions Lector. "Ahh! Frosch!"

"Frosch! Frosch! Frosch!" Sting shouts as he stand back up on his feet. "Oh god, why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Sting-kun, do you think Frosch will be alright?" says Lector worriedly.

"O-Of course," replies Sting, who was unsure himself.

They continue searching and searching until...

"STING-KUN! STING-KUN! FROSCH IS HERE! FROSCH IS HERE! HURRY! HURRY! HURRYYY!" Sting hears Lector yell at the top of his lungs. He was slightly confused by the rash tone of Lector's voice but still jogs over towards Lector.

"What is it, Le-" Sting's eyes go blank when they meet the sight of a blood-drenched Frosch, laying there lifelessly. "FROSCH!" He quickly squats down next to Frosch and cradles him in his arms. "FROSCH! FROSCH! IT'S NOT TIME TO BE PLAYING GAMES RIGHT NOW! FROSCH!"

Frosch's eyes weakly flutter open. "S-Sting..?"

"Frosch!" Sting says, slightly relieved.

"I-Is Fro going t-to die..?" Frosch asks weakly. "Fro can't move. Fro feels hurt."

"Of course you're not going to die! W-We'll get you all bandaged up once we get back to the cave, okay!?" Sting says in his most assuring voice.

"I-I wanna see Rogue..." sniffles Frosch. "I wanna see R-Rogue..."

Did Frosch just talk in first-person!? Well, it's not a time to be thinking of these kinds of stuff. He needed to quickly find Rogue and Lucy and get back to the cave!

"Hey, Rogue, did you hear something?" they hear a female voice ask.

"Mm, I heard with my dragon slaying hearing," replies a male voice.

"I-It's Rogue and Lucy!" panics Sting.

He was correct. It was Rogue and Lucy. They push their way pass trees before coming into view.

"Sting, Lector!" exclaims Lucy happily, as she tails behind Rogue towards their direction.

"Sting, where's-" Rogue had the same reaction as Sting when he saw the state Frosch was in, except worst. It looked like Rogue was breaking down. Even though he was silent, his expression says it all. "F-Frosch..? FROSCH!" he yells as he takes Frosch in his arms. He didn't care if he was getting his clothes dirty. Frosch was much more important than that! "Frosch, what happened!?"

"Fro d-doesn't know," Frosch answers. "Fro is happy to see Rogue again."

"Frosch, are you alright!? How are you feeling!?"

"Fro doesn't know...anything," he says, as his eye lids begin to close.

"Hurry! Get back to the cave immediately!" Sting orders. Everyone runs as fast as they could back to the cave with Frosch weakly in Rogue's arms, wrapped in his cape.

"Y-You're going to be j-just fine, Frosch," Rogue pants.

"Fro..." Frosch starts.

"Frosch, d-don't talk," he orders.

"F-Fro...thinks so, too," were Frosch's last words before his eyes shut and his body relaxes.

"Frosch!?" Rogue shouts, stopping on his track, making everyone else stop, too. "Frosch! Don't scare me like this! Frosch! Frosch! F-Frosch..?" Tears gather in his eyes and fall freely onto Frosch's lifeless body. Rogue slumps to his knees and hugs Frosch close to him. "Frosch... FROSCHHH!"

Lucy cries with her hands over her face. Lector cries onto Sting's shoulder. And as for Sting... He couldn't help but feel guilty. Frosch died because of his spell. He wasn't even thinking before he used it. All he thought about at that time was saving Lector and totally forgot about his other friend.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rogue," Sting silently cries. "I-I was the one who killed Frosch. It's all my fault!"

o ~ O ~ o

**Well, was it sad enough..? ^.^' I just realized I'm horrible at writing these kinds of scenes so I don't think you'll be needing that. -takes back box of tissues- This chapter was 1000 words longer than the last two ones! 0_0**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, everyone.. T^T It was so sad writing Frosch's death and I ALMOST cried. **

**Favorite, Follow, and Review please? I'd really appreciate reviews! ;-;**


	4. Switching Sides

**THANK YOU FOR THE NEW FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! OuO Thanks, _IzzyLovesRolu, rolulove4ever, Inferno Dragon7, 13darksoulsand1madhater, _and _Annie Fullbuster _for reviewing!**

*****And for all you RoLu lovers out there, I order you to read _Love, That Is Unexpected _by my Mega Love Rival, _IzzyLovesRolu_! IT'S A FABULOUSLY FABOO ROLU STORY! xDDDD IT ALSO HAS HILARIOUS STIZZY MOMENTS AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN AFTER YOU READ IT!*****

**Idk how long this story will be. The next chapter may be the last or maybe not. Who knows. x3**

**But ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

o ~ O ~ o

"I-I'm so sorry, Rogue," Sting silently cries, "I was the one who killed Frosch! It's all my fault!" he blurts out the last part.

Rogue's eyes widen in shock. "W-What...?" was all he manages to say. "W-What did you say?"

Sting looks down and silently sobs. "I'm sorry, Rogue. I'm sorry, Rogue. I'm sorry, Rogue," he keeps repeating over and over again.

Rogue stays silent, trying to adjust to what Sting said. _Sting killed Frosch. Sting Eucliffe...killed...Frosch? _He gently places Frosch down on the ground and stands up, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

It felt dangerous to be around him right now, but Sting didn't flinch. He just stands there, head hanging low, waiting, as Rogue takes quiet steps closer towards him. He could hear each step clearly with his Dragon Slaying ears and because of how quiet it was right now.

Just when Rogue was directly in front of him, he shuts his eyes close calmly... "Go ahead."

"Rogue!" Lucy exclaims, trying to stop him from doing anything. She quickly stands between the two with a teary expression on her face and in a croaky tone, says, "Rogue. I-I know how you feel right now..." They can hear her sniffles and choking out her sobs as she continues reasoning with him. "But it's not entirely Sting's fault! He didn't mean to do this, Rogue!" To say she wasn't scared was a lie, but to say she was scared was an understatement. She was shivering like a leave right now and was beyond frightened of Rogue at this point.

Without another word, he walks pass them with the same gloomy aura.

"Rogue!" Lucy calls after him, but he was already gone. Lector slowly approaches the dead body of Frosch and continues crying.

Sting just stands there, expression blank and feeling as guilty as ever. _This is all my fault, _Sting thinks. _All...my fault._

o ~ O ~ o

He's walking. Where? He doesn't know. He doesn't know...

_"He didn't mean to do this, Rogue!" _Lucy's voice. What she said. Maybe it was true... Sting didn't. Rogue knows Sting didn't mean any harm towards Frosch. It was all an accident. He knows that! But still...

_"Fro thinks so, too!"_

"Frosch..." Rogue cries quietly. The memory of when they met appear in his mind.

_"My name is Ryos Cheney. What's yours?" little Ryos asked the tiny green cat._

_"Me don't have a name!" replied the cat._

_"You don't?" Ryos questioned._

_"Me thinks so, too!"_

_Ryos sweatdropped. "Me...?" __The green cat nodded in response. "Well... You do need a name. What about... Greeny? Green Cat? Cat Green? Green Beans?" He sweatdropped at the thought of this cat being named one of those._

_Out of nowhere, a butterfly flies by, which caught the cat's attention. "Ah! Butterfly-san, wait for Me!" _

_Ryos sighed as he watched the sight of the weird green cat swatting at the butterfly, in attempt to kill/catch it._

_Every time he jumped, Ryos realized that the cat always made sounds like, "Fro!" or "Shh!" or "Tch!" Suddenly, he thought of a cute name that would be perfect for the little cat._

_"Frosch," he says._

_"Nani?" The cat stopped chasing after the butterfly, which flew higher and higher up into the sky, and directed his back to attention to Ryos._

_"Frosch. Don't you think that's a good name?" Ryos asks. It was his first time coming up with an actually usable name, and he was proud of himself._

_"Ah! Fro thinks so, too!" agrees the happy little cat, Frosch._

"Frosch. Why? Why?" He falls onto his knees with his hands on the ground for support. Streams of tears were making their way from his face and onto the ground. "Frosch..."

"Rogue..." says a sudden voice._  
><em>

The surprised Rogue leaps up after hearing the mysterious female voice. "Who are you?"

"Rogue Cheney, future Dragon King, the one who'll lead us to a bright future," the voice continues saying.

"Dragon King..?" Rogue says. He remembers the dragon, Levia, the one who he fought in Crocus about a year and a half ago.

_"You should stay quiet. Only you will be allowed to survive in this desperate world. And you will be king," _Levia had said. _"Accept it. Your heart is drenched in darkness. Or well... it soon will be."_

"Then does that mean you're a dragon?" Rogue says with disgust, not because of how she was a dragon, but because of the fact that she was one of those who thinks he's their king or something. "I don't want to be your king or whatever. Why don't you find someone else?"

"Yes, I am a dragon," replies the voice. "You, Rogue, your heart is drenched in darkness. Pure evil. Others fear you."

"My heart is not drenched in darkness! I'm not evil! Some people may fear me, but only because of my title!" Rogue defends.

"Oh? But the way that girl was shivering doesn't say so."

_That girl..? _Rogue thinks, utterly confused. But then he realizes who she was talking about. There was only one girl he knew left. Lucy.

Yeah, she _was _shivering when she stood up for Sting. He could feel that she was extremely scared. Was he really that scary? To even make Lucy scared of him? The thought made him want to cry again. The first girl he fell for was...scared of him?

"Rogue, I see Sting Eucliffe killed your friend, huh?"

"N-No-"

"Don't deny it, Rogue," she says. "Sting Eucliffe was the one who killed your little friend. There's no need to sugercoat it! He _killed _him, Rogue!" Her voice was getting louder by the second. "He killed him! Don't you despise him!?"

"He-"

"I saw him kill your friend with my very own eyes, Rogue!" she continues shouting. "I saw it with _my_ own eyes! He overused his magic to save _his _little friend, completely forgetting about yours! He doesn't care for your friend _or _you! He deserves to be in the same state your friend is in, except WORSE!"

"Bu-"

"No buts, Rogue! You sometimes just need to accept the truth! No matter how hard it seems to be! Sting Eucliffe killed your little friend just to save his own!"

I-I...I..." Rogue is at lost for words. There was no use arguing back now. What this mysterious dragon was saying was true. Sting _did _kill Frosch. But...

"Rogue, I saw the whole thing with my very eyes. Trust me," she continues, appearing out of the air and landing in front of Rogue. She was a large dragon with white scales. There were also a few other colors on her such as a light blue and violet. "My name is Motherglare, an Egg Magic user."

"I..."

"Trust me," urges Motherglare. "Sting Eucliffe was the one who mercilessly murdered your precious friend. He broke a piece of your heart. He's a monster." Her expression softens a little. "Will you be our king, Lord Rogue?"

At first, Rogue still lingered between the two choices. Listen to this Motherglare and become their king, or ignore her and go back to the others. But then, after thinking of what Motherglare has been saying, it sounded like she was making a point.

"I will," Rogue finally answers, making Motherglare smirk in victory. Finally.

She thought she'd _never _get this stubborn man to agree. He'll make a good king, she's sure of it. She's proud to call a strong mage like him her king, but he's still just a tool to her.

But what the two didn't know was that a certain black bird was eavesdropping on their conversation.

o ~ O ~ o

It's been a few days since they've last seen Rogue. They were starting to get worried, especially Lucy. Sting didn't say a word after Rogue had left and that also worried Lucy, too. She didn't expect things to turn out this way. A vanished Rogue. A quiet Sting. Sting hasn't been eating either, and she couldn't do anything about it. Now he had large bags under his eyes and he has become skinny in these past few days. That cheerful expression he usually wore was now a blank one. She was worried sick and was afraid that if Sting continues to be like this then he'll die, which Sting doesn't seem to care. She knew how guilty he felt right now. He hurt his best friend and was probably the cause Rogue had disappeared for so long, too.

Lucy sighs sadly and goes to his side to give him a pat on the shoulder. "Sting..." she says in a tone meaning to grab his attention. No reply. She sighs again, only this time, deeper. "Sting, please. I know how you feel right now, but sitting around won't help anything. We should at least go out and try looking for Rogue or something."

Hearing Rogue's name made Sting tense.

"Sting-kun... I'm sorry," Lector apologizes for the millionth time since Rogue's disappearance. "You accidentally killed Frosch because of me. Just to save me," he sniffles.

"Sting, say something!" Lucy pleads. Still no answer. "Sting!" he yells, more urgently this time.

"Just leave me alone!" Sting scarily yells without facing them. Lucy and Lector were taken back, but relived that Sting finally said at least _something _after so long.

"Alright," says Lucy, her hands on her hips. She turns around and before walking away and Lector, she says, "But don't blame yourself, Sting. It's not entirely your fault."

As soon as Lucy was gone, Sting bursts out crying. He has his hands over his eyes to try to restrain the tears. How can he not blame himself!? He was clearly the one who killed Frosch to have Rogue gone right now. Taking a deep breath in and out to calm himself down, he takes a look at himself in a little puddle in the cave. "I look like a mess," he miserably chuckles to himself.

"You do," a familiar voice replies to him.

"H-Huh?" He catches a glimpse of black before seeing Syria land gracefully on the ground outside the cave. "Why the fuck are you here?" he growls. This bird was also part of the reason why all this happened.

"Calm, child," Syria says soothingly. "I'm not an enemy anymore."

"I don't give a fuck if you're not an enemy anymore! All this shitty crap happened fucking because of you!" snaps Sting.

"Watch the language."

"What the hell do you fucking want!?"

"I'm terribly sorry for what I've done before, and I sincerely want to pay for my actions," Syria apologizes genuinely. "I should of never trusted the words of that Motherglare. Even after I completed her task, she didn't give me back my sister-" tears well up in her eyes "-but instead, she's killed her."

"None of my shit," Sting coldly says.

"I sincerely want to help you, Sting," Syria seriously says. "I know where your friend is right now."

"W-What!? Where!?" Sting shouts. He needed to know the answer. He had to!

"I'm afraid Motherglare is up to no good again. She's planning on using your friend and make him take her side... To become the Dragon King."

o ~ O ~ o

**Well, there's your chapter 4.. O.O Hope it was okay..**

**But for all my stories, I will do something called The Champion Reviewer! That's where on the last chapter I will announce my most favorite reviewer throughout the whole story! **\( ^0^ )/** Of course, there's a prize, too! ;) The prize for this story's winner will be a one-shot dedicated to them. You'll get to choose what kind. ^^ Any couple. Just about any genre. But the rating can't go pass T. AND it has to be Fairy Tail! *-***

**I've decided that this story will have 6 chapters! xP This is already the 4th one so 2 more to go! ^^**

**:D ****Kk then! xD Please review~!**


	5. Note and A Little Sneak Peek!

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating for like...3 week? ^.^' I've been having a bit writer-block and have been working on a story on Wattpad. :3 I promise not to ditch this story so please just wait patiently for the next chapter.**

**Thank you, _Annie Fullbuster, Inferno Dragon7, IzzyLovesRolu, 13darksoulsand1madhater, _and _Swimmy D_, for reviewing! :D I'll update in about a week or more.. -.-' Yeah, still a long time, but I hope you guys and all you other readers will patiently wait! ;w;**

**Here's a little sneak peek to the next chapter since I can't have a full 'chapter' of an author's note.. . **

o ~ O ~ o

"W-Wait! Dragon King? What in fucking world is that!? Tell me right now, you fucking bitch!" Sting yells.

"Like I said before, watch the language," sighs Syria. Her expression changes back to the solemn one she had on before. "It's obvious what the Dragon King is. The one who keeps all the dragons under his feet and can order them to do whatever he wishes."

"But...isn't Acnologia the current Dragon King?" Sting asks, his high temper slowly going down, but there was still suspicion in his voice.

"Yes, Acnologia _is _the current Dragon King." Her expression hardens. "I don't know all the details, but Motherglare seems to have some kind of a grudge on him so she wants to overthrow him and make Rogue the new Dragon King. She can get away with a lot of stuff if the Dragon King was helping her."

"Grr... That damned motherfucker," growls Sting. He takes off, not wanting to waste a second, out of the cave and passed Syria.

Syria just stares at his retreating figure and sighs in admiration. "One determined boy, I see. Reminds me so much of my own son. Symphia, this boy will avenge your death for me. Rest in peace, my dear sister..."

As Sting races pass the trees, only one thought raced through his mind: _I'm going to bring Rogue back._

o ~ O ~ o

"Rogue! Rogue, are you there!? Answer me!" Lucy repeatedly calls as she walks through a dark forest, looking from side to side for any signs of her friend. She can hear her voice bounce off the multiple trees and echo back to them and throughout the whole forest.

This forest was Rogue's most favorite place to be when he was feeling sad or angry or just wanted some time to himself. If he wasn't here then where could he be?

"Rogue-kun!" Lector also calls.

"Rogue! Rogue! Rogue!" Lucy yells. The two of them have been searching for Rogue for quite an amount of time now, but there was no trace of him anywhere. It was starting to worry them even more. "Rogue, if you can hear us then please answer! ROGUE!" She stops on her tracks and brings her hands down to her knees, panting from all the yelling and walking. "R-R-Rogue... Please...come back."

"Did you call for me?" asks a voice she knew too well.

"Rogue!" It wasn't a question. She was sure it was him. It had to be! The said man approaches them slowly from the shadows, but Lucy notices something different about him. A darker and scarier atmosphere around him and the coldness in his red snake-like eyes. "Rogue...?"

o ~ O ~ o

**That's not all of what I have so far, but I wanted to only give you a _little _part of it and have you at the edge of your seat. :3 Maybe? Maybe not? xD I'm bad at cliffhangers, but whatever. **

**If you want, this is only if you WANT, please check me out on Wattpad. :3 My username is SelinaCheney, and the story I'm working on is called Warrior: Black Lightning. I'm rewriting it so that's a reason why this story is taking so long to update.. '. Add the writer's block.**

**But thanks and hope you'll wait! :D**


End file.
